


：P

by yubing



Category: Cytus2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubing/pseuds/yubing
Summary: *JCR*OOC是我獨特象徵*接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適*又短又小，本篇劇情無關





	：P

**Author's Note:**

> *JCR  
> *OOC是我獨特象徵  
> *接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適  
> *又短又小，本篇劇情無關

只不過是一時的意亂情迷罷了。

威士忌、苦艾酒和琴酒的空瓶子散落在吧檯上，拿著撥片的手還濕濡濡的，原本抓著指板的手指在微弱的燈光下因為酒液而微微反著光。

原本是用來按弦和調酒的手現在正解著自己襯衫的扣子，那多少還是令他感到有些不協調。

「沒想到第二代你有這種癖好啊。」

「嗝——你也一樣啊！不然怎麼還坐在這裡。」

「啊啊，也是呢。」

粗暴地扯著領帶的動作令人不快，解著對方衣服扣子的義手有些卡頓，或許又是忘記上油了？

隨意地將貝斯擱在桌邊，將撥片塞進口袋。終於空出的雙手將襯衫從他身上剝下，映入他眼簾的是傷痕累累的精壯胸膛。

話說是怎麼開始的？他說了「我想看看你的貝斯。」被慫恿彈了幾首，然後被勸酒接著被吻上……

幾杯黃湯下肚誰還能保持腦子清晰？

像是相互撕咬一般吻著，不留一點喘息的餘地，像是要嚥下對方所有呼吸似地親吻著。

其中有沒有參雜些什麼他不清楚，若即若離的曖昧感總是最好的，雖然說不定連曖昧都稱不上。

腰帶頭鏗鏘聲響迴盪在店舖裡頭，接著和木片地板碰撞，褲子也啪噠落地。

留在身上的只剩內衣褲。

有些強硬地將對方推上吧檯，身上的內衣被酒水浸濕，酒瓶也隨著液體也嘩啦撞擊地面。

腳勾起了在地上的褲子，在口袋中拿出了一個保險套遞給對方。

「喔吼？你十分熟練嘛。」

「多謝誇獎……只不過只能說是有備而來就是了。」

拆開包裝後Joe倒了一些潤滑液在手上，褪下對方的內褲後聽到說著一次兩根沒有關係後他便照著這句話做了。

裡頭十分緊緻，但真的如他所說進入過程中沒有問題，他的臉有些扭曲，或許是因為疼痛的關係。

接著加入第三根，再來取代的是他的分身。

拍打聲中混著喘息和幾句吵嘴聲，最終留在店舖內的只剩柔和的純音樂。

「衣服被搞得亂七八糟的啊。」

「欸別找我啊，店裡沒有衣服能讓你換的。」

「我知道。」

自拉下的鐵捲門與地面所產生的空隙間向內窺探，兩名男子正赤著上身打掃店面。

天才剛微微翻白。  
。  
完


End file.
